Elijah's Sister
by Shadow McFLY
Summary: its not about Green street hooligans its about elijah wood. Jessie is Elijah's sister, hard life. This is a story of how she gets around life with a famous brother.
1. The train

**Chapter 1**

**Jessie's POV**

**I can't believe Elijah has asked me to come and stay with him in his new house. I'm 13 years old and my dad is going away to Australia on a business and I can't go with him so Elijah said I can go and stay with him in Rhode Island. I'm so excited! I am in a train to get there from Boston. Elijah is meeting me at the station in Newport; this is my first time on a train alone, I am really nervous. The train suddenly came to a halt. I realised that I was now at Newport station. I got up and grabbed bag. The doors open and I step out "Mind the gap" God that voice is annoying! I walked along trying to find Elijah in the crowd. I couldn't see him anywhere. I carried on walking through the crowd and felt that someone was following me. I turned around but no one was there. I must be imagining it. I reached the exit and decided to start walking to his house. It isn't far from the station. 224 Jepson Street, only a mile away. It won't take me long to get there. I got out my phone and text Elijah:**

_**I'm gonna start walking to urs. Cant find ya anywer.**_

**Send.**

**I walk out the entrance still feeling that someone was following me. Still no one was there though. I walked into an alleyway. It was isolated, great. Only two ways in or out. I carried on walking. I start wondering if he has even got my text. My pace quickened. This time I know someone is definitely following me as I can hear their footsteps. **_**Shit!**__**Where are you Elijah?!**_** I was about to walk into a deserted walk way. I was literally crapping myself. I tried to turn down different paths to lose this guy. I turned round a corner as this bloke slowed down. I ran slightly to try and escape the guy. I look for an exit, scanning the area as quick as I could. I sped up as I saw one. I am about a metre away from the exit when I see the world around me go dark. **

**Elijah's POV**

**I think it's really funny how Jessie doesn't know it's me yet. I realised that she had started running after turning the corner. I just carried on walking along slowly. It was so funny! I didn't want to give it away so I had to laugh really quietly as hard as it is. I watch her as she tries to run to an exit. I look away at my phone for about 2 minutes. I look up and see her trip over the crack in the tar mac. I quickly run over to her.**

**She looks like she is really hurt but tries to get up. She starts to move but falls backwards. I move quickly to catch her; the prank has gone way too far. I help her walk over to a bench nearby before she probably wants to kill me.**

"**Hi Jessie…" I smile trying to seem really sympathetic. She just gave me evils in between tears. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean the prank to go this far." I think she was feeling kind of relieved by this point. She started to cry even more, I hugged her tightly. After about 5 minutes I stood up and helped her up. We started the short walk home, in between me trying to get her to forgive me. It took me the whole way home and a lot of promises of McDonalds and things like that before she forgave me.**


	2. A prank goes a bit too far

Chapter 2

Jessie's POV

I can't believe he did that! He finds it hilarious but will he find it funny when I get him back? There are specific rules to follow while I'm here:

Don't go out without telling Elijah

Don't bring anyone round the house is without permission

Don't do anything without permission…

This is so annoying yet very awesome! I decided to play on my PlayStation 3 while the stalker goes to the bar with his mates. I think he's on about Sean Astin, Dominic Monaghan, Orlando Bloom and Billy Boyd. I'm so bored! I flick through my games to find out which one to play on. I reach my collection of Spyro games. Which one a new beginning, Eternal night or Dawn of the dragon? Hmmm Eternal night! I put it on and began to play when I heard the door close downstairs.

"Jess!" I looked up at the T.V.

"Hello Spyro?" At this point Elijah was standing at the door smiling. I turn to see him standing there laughing again.

"You thought it was the video game!" He said in between laughing.

"You are so annoying! You just wait!" He gave me a suspicious look and walked off. I carried on looking at the door way listening intently. I heard him walk towards his room then and then a massive splash. I smiled then got up and walk towards his room. I looked at him and he was absolutely soaked. I giggled slightly. He turned to look at me, I was trying really hard not to laugh or smile for that matter. He gave me evils before Dominic Monaghan ran upstairs and started laughing as soon he saw him. Elijah gave me evils then looked up at Dom.

"Ha ha! Bruv you do know you're very wet?" He carried on laughing.

"Really? Must be raining out…" He said then looked at me again. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Hearing Dom laugh made me want to laugh even more. It became really hard not to smile or giggle. Dom went back downstairs as I started pissing myself. He gave me MAJOR evils and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Oops…


	3. Bag End

Chapter 3

Jessie's POV

I think Elijah's pissed off with me. I think he took the prank very seriously. I think he hates me. I tried everything to get him to talk to me. The closest I got to him saying something to me was playing on the Spyro games. It was a week later that he final talked to me again.

He came back early from the set one day and I was in my room. I didn't expect him back so early.

Elijah's POV

I came back early from the set. I felt really bad about not talking to Jessie for a week. I walked through the door but couldn't find her anywhere. I decided to go and set up a game for when she got back in. I walked up the stairs and was about to walk into her room before I realised she was in there. She was playing on a Spyro game. She didn't even notice I was in the room. She Looked at the TV and saw my reflection. She pretended to ignore me and continued with her game. It got to a cut away when she finally turned around she looked at me then went back to her game. I kept on watching her, I knew something was wrong. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She quickly looked at me then back at the screen. She paused the game and I noticed she was looking at my reflection again.

"Hi Jess…" I began. She stared at me. This wasn't going to be easy. Maybe a lot more promises? No this time I think it is a lot more serious. She looked away again. Jessie was really upset about this; she stood up and walked over to the window. I looked at her reflection and could see she was crying. I walked over to her. She kept on turning away trying to avoid my view. It wasn't going to work. I pretended to walk out; she turned to look as I was "walking out". I stood outside of the door and watched as she sat on her bed. I walked in again. She was lying on her bed face down. I walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry Jessie, I knew you were gonna get back at me at some point I just didn't expect that." I said. She looked up at me. Tears were streaming down her face. She smiled at me and I gave her a big hug to show how sorry I was.

"Come on!"

"What?"

"Just follow me. We have to go somewhere…" She looked at me really confused yet she still followed me. I knew she loved lord of the rings so I took her to bag end.


	4. The attack

This chapter is dedicated to the person who sent me a review. It was anonymous so I can't say exactly who it was but thank you! You made me so happy and to repay you I am dedicating this chapter to you! Send me a PM if you have an account.

Chapter 4

2 months later

Jessie's POV

My dad was still in Australia, I was still staying at my brother's and I'm going to a soccer match with him. We went to see New England Revolution, our team, playing D.C United.

*The evening of match day*

YES! We thrashed D.C United: 5-0! Elijah was really pleased about it. He wanted to go to the bar with some of his mates so I decided to walk home. It was about 5:40 when the match finished. I walked back along the street I came with Elijah and back along the same path. I carried on walking along and was almost at an ally way when a bottle flew past me and hit the wall. I realised immediately that it was supposed to hit me. I turned slightly to see two men running towards me. They were yelling something, I'm pretty sure it was a threat. I began to run but they were faster than me and they dragged me into a narrow passage way. After that there was complete darkness.

*some time later*

I woke up in my bed. I don't know how much time had passed. I felt a lot of pain in my right hand. I looked down at it and saw a bandage wrapped around my hand and wrist. My head hurt as well. I heard a noise coming from the foot of my bed. My sight was still slightly blurred so I couldn't make out who it was. Then I heard footsteps, quick footsteps before another shape appeared. Except this time the shape moved towards me. After a while one of the figures disappeared as my sight began to slowly became better.

"Are you ok Jessie?" I heard Elijah's voice next to me. I turned to look at him as my view came into focus again. It seemed as though he had been crying and looked really worried. I nodded slowly as he began to smile.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well…" He began.

*Flash back*

Elijah's POV

I decided to try and catch up with Jessie. I got to the entrance of the ally way and saw the bottle had been smashed but it wasn't there before. I began to get rather worried. I got down the ally way where I saw Jessie's scarf on the floor. I started to walk down the narrow passage way when I heard someone scream. I knew it was Jessie so I ran down to the end of the passage way and found three men trying to drag her along to the warehouse there. The men saw me but then pushed Jessie into some glass. I stared at her before running over to the men. To cut a very gruesome scene short, I beat them up. You don't harm my sister and get away with it. I quickly ran over to Jessie. She seemed ok so I quickly got my phone out. I dialled Dom to get him to pick us up. He pulled up at the entrance of the ally as I carried Jessie to the car. He said that I should ring the police. It would mean too much attention though. I got her back into the house and put her in her bed. I wrapped her hand in a bandage. And that's how it happened!


End file.
